Baby Feathers
by DPshadow
Summary: Akito's pregnant with Ikki's child but Ikki already has a kid. so will Ikki be there for Akito or leave him in the dust? And what's Kaito up too? And will Agito kill some one by the end? Read and Find out. CH.9 IS NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

declaimer: i do NOT own Air Gear or any of the songs i might us in this....i do own Alex and Zack my OCs.  
Warning: yaoi, mpreg, mention of rape, mention/intention of suicide, and mabey more to come  
pairings: Agito x Kazu, Ikki x Ringo,...and mabey Ikki x Akito :D

Baby Feathers  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akito looked into the mirror sadly at his over sized belly. This would have never happened if he didn't go to that party. Oh! So, you want to know what happened. Well, then, let's start from the beginning, shall we.  
--

Ikki's team had won another AT match and they decided to celebrate. Akito was attached to Ikki's arm and Agito was walking next to Kazu smiling at his 'twin', they had separated a month ago. They had the choice weather to stay separated or to become one again. They chose to stay like this. Little did they know it came with a consequence.

"Oh Ikki-kun, that was awesome!" Akito said cheerfully as he bounced up and down. Ikki sighed looking at who decided to come. There was Kazu, Agito, Akito, and him. Buccha and Onigiri had gone home. So it was just the four of them going.

Agito and Kazu had been going out for a week and didn't look like they were breaking up any time soon. Ikki and Ringo were going out as well, but that didn't mean Akito was going to stop loving him. It was funny thou, Ikki and Ringo had a baby girl together. They had named her Kelly after Ringo's grandmother. She looked a lot like her mother but had his eyes. She was a year old now.

They arrived at their destination ready to party. Ikki felt bad because Ringo was at home watching Kelly with out him. She had told him to go have fun thou. He looked down at Akito again when he let go. Akito was looking up at him with a frown.

"Ikki-kun, we're not old enough to go into this club." Akito stated and he was in fact right. They were only 15 years old and you had to be 18 or older to get in.

"Yeah I know, but I also know the boss and she said the next time I win a match, I could bring my team mates down here and celebrate." Ikki smugly explained as Akito giggled. Ikki then raised his right hand and knocked on the door.

The door opened a crack and a big guy peeked out looking at the group of four. "Password?" He asked looking at them seeing if any of them knew one of the two passwords. The boss told him one password that only one other person knew.

"Butternickels." Ikki replied the man smiled, that was the word, shutting the door and unlocking it from the inside. He opened it again letting the four thru.

Once inside they stopped and looked around. They stopped and looked around. There were a lot of people, loud music, pole dancers, a bar, and stairs that lead to bed rooms, and the place was huge.

Kazu smirked grabbed Agito dragging him to the dance floor. Agito called over his shoulder to tell Akito to stick with Ikki. Ikki laughed as he walked over to the bar for a drink. Akito followed behind him silently.

Ikki got drunk fast. The next thing Akito knew, he was being rushed up the stairs and into one of the rooms. Ikki pushed him on the bed locking the door behind him.

"Ikki-kun, w…what are you doing?" Akito asked backing up to the bed post. Ikki, who was giving him a drunken stare, climbed on the bed. He grabbed Akito by the arms while pushing Akito onto his back. So Akito was now lying back while Ikki straddled him.

"Ik…Ikki, no you can't do this." Akito's voice was shaky and nervous. Ikki blinked then some how took off his belt tying Akito's hands together and above his head on the bed post.

Akito tried to fight against him but Ikki was too strong. Akito gasped as he heard one of his pant buttons pop off, then another and another. After Akito's pants were lose enough, Ikki began pulling them down.

--  
Akito's eye shot open he looked back into the mirror and saw that he was very pale and shaking. That was one memory he did not want to remember. He went over to his bed and laid down remembering what had happened after it.  
--

Akito lay on the bed still tied up bloody and covered with something that he did not want to think about. Ikki had raped him. There was a small gash in his right side because Ikki had a knife, which he took and sliced open Akito's side when he tried to get free by bitting him.

It hurt, a lot, mentally and physically. Akito turned his head and looked at the clock it was 2:07am. They had gotten to the club at 7 O'clock, Ikki was drunk by 7:32 and the rape had ended at 12:01. Akito looked away from the clock and at Ikki who was fast asleep next to him.

He looked peaceful and he was probably having a good dream about his family. Akito looked away from him and to the ceiling. He was feeling very guilty.

'This is my entire fault.' He thought sadly to himself as tears started to build up in his eye, the other eye was covered by an eye patch.

'What are you faulting?' Akito gasped at the sound of Agito's voice inside his head. He had almost forgot that Agito and him still had a mental link to one another.

'Akito, what happened, where are you? Please, tell me, I'm worried about you.' Agito begged of his 'twin'.

'Nothing happened, just, Ikki got drunk so I took him to one of the rooms and he fell asleep. Don't be worry I'm fine…I'm tired Agito, I'm going to sleep.' Akito lied and cut the link with Agito falling into a dreamless sleep.

When Akito next woke up he sat up quickly, his surroundings having been changed. He was in the hospital. Akito looked around when he spotted some one next to him. It was Agito. He was asleep in a chair next to his bed side holding his hand.

"Agito?" Akito asked in a whisper, his voice sounded rough as if he hadn't used it for a while. He felt Agito squeeze his hand his eye still closed.

"Why did you lie?" he asked in a sad betrayed tone. Akito gulped nervously before he answered.

"I…I wasn't lying." Akito stuttered and Agito's eye shot open. The shark eye was piercing as it glared at him.

"Don't do this Akito! I found you in a room tied up and bleeding after you cut the link. I took you to the hospital and they ran test on you…they…they said you'd been raped." Agito said tears forming at the corner of his eye.

Akito felt guilty once again. "How long have I've been out and where's Kazu and…" he hesitated, "…Ikki?" he asked, Agito looked at him confused before answering his questions.

"You were out for three days and Kazu…" Agito's eye widen in excitement. "Oh! Akito the doctors found some thing else." Agito said smiling sadly but the excitement in his eye was still there.

"What?" Akito asked afraid, not really wanting to hear it. "We're expecting." Agito whispered pointing to Akito and himself. Akito blinked before passing out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ok that's chapter one, i hope you guys liked it, and please no flames (if you don't like it go to another story), for you who do like it please review :D...shout out to Lady Kitara! HI!


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: I do NOT own Air Gear or any of the songs i might us in this....I do own Alex and Zack my OCs.  
Warning: yaoi, mpreg, mention of rape, mention/intention of suicide, and maybe more to come  
pairings: Kazu x Agito, Ikki x Ringo,...and maybe Ikki x Akito :D

I want to thank all 14 people who reviewed for my first chapter, you guys are so awesome, this chapter is dedicated to them. thank you so much you guys! :D  
I also want to thank Lady Kitara for fixing my spelling mistakes, thank you :D.

WARNING: IN THIS CHAPTER AKITO SWEARS ONCE! it didn't make scene without it so yeah, you can read it without the swear if you like I just put it there because it sounded better with it.

Baby Feathers

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

When Akito next woke up, Ikki was standing a few feet away from him.

"So you didn't tell any one, did you?" he asked not even looking at him. Instead he was looking at the wall opposite from Akito.

Akito looked at him with a blank exasperation before speaking. "No."

Ikki finally looked over at Akito, looking him in the eye, his other eye was covered with his eye patch. He saw the hurt and pain that was in that one eye, and if he hadn't looked away he could have sworn he would drowned in it.

"Sorry." He whispered looking at the wall, that he had been looking at before, like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. Akito laughed sadly, now sitting up in the hospital bed.

"Well, did you hear? I'm expecting and you know what? IT'S YOUR CHILD!" Akito screamed as tears fell from his face.

Ikki's head snapped toward Akito, glaring at him, "I said sorry, so just get over it." he growled pissed off.

Akito gasped shocked and speechless.

"W...what?" Akito whispered before his pale face turned red from anger. "Get over it? GET OVER IT?! HOW CAN I GET OVER IT WHEN YOU FUCKING RAPED ME AND STOLD MY VERGINITY?!" Akito screamed tears running non-stop down his face.

He reached for the IV stand that was attached to him without realizing it. The IV ripped right out of his vein as he through the IV stand across the room at Ikki. Ikki gasped and ducked to avoid the IV stand. He then looked back at Akito, who was sitting there pale, shaky, and crying. He was looking at the spot where the IV was, it was red and bleeding.

Ikki was going to comment on Akito's out burst, but never got the chance to because nurses and a doctor or two came in and rushed him out, tending to Akito.

QQQ

Akito remembered that clearly, because he never saw Ikki after that. Doctors and staff had to put Akito under suicide watch because he tried to kill himself twice, almost succeeding. He remembered what happened after he was realist from the hospital.

QQQ

Agito and Kazu had gotten a home together. So Agito invited Akito to live with them, he accepted. Kazu with help of Buccha and Onigiri moved all of Akito's stuff from Rika's house to Kazu and Agito's place. They moved him into the guess room that was across from the master bed room, Kazu and Agito's room.

It was going good for a week but Agito noticed Akito was acting strange. He was barely eating, and that wasn't good for the fetus even thou he was two weeks pregnant. Agito was still nervous for Akito and his fetus.

So when Akito asked to be excused from the table without touching his food, Agito decided to follow him to his room. What he saw when he walked in shocked him to no end. Akito was sitting on the floor razor in hand. Akito, not noticing Agito, put the razor to his arm about to cut across his wrist to sever to vein that kept him alive, ending his life. That was until Agito came over and snatched the razor from him.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" Akito screamed glaring at Agito, tears where threatening to fall. Kazu had heard Akito scream and was now in the door way watching them shocked. Agito held the razor close to him not letting go of it as tears of his own threatened to fall.

"NO, AKITO! I...I don't want to lose you! Please...please Akito, don't kill your self."

Agito had drop the razor when he dropped to his knees in front of Akito, sobbing. His arms were wrapped around Akito, holding him close. Akito sat there shocked for a second before he wrapped his arms around Agito hugging him closer. He also was in tears.

They stayed like that for half an hour before Akito pulled back some to look into Agito's eye, the other being covered by an eye patch. Agito looked back into Akito's eye, his other eye also was covered by an eye patch.

"Agito, can you please stay with me, tonight?" he begged as he sniffled.

Agito raised his hand and whipped away Akito's tears. "Sure thing, Akito." he said in a soothing way.

Agito looked over at Kazu who was still standing in the door way. Kazu nodded, as if getting the message, he closed the door and walked back to the kitchen to clean up.

Akito smiled standing up and stripping of his day clothing. He grabbed his PJs from their spot on his bed and got dressed before crawling into bed. Agito walked over to him. He leaned down giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll be right back, ok." he whispered and Akito nodded. Agito left the room and went to his bed room seeing Kazu lying on the bed, awake.

"So, is Akito ok?" Kazu questioned looking at the ceiling.

Agito sighed as he was looking for clean PJs to wear. "Not really, he tried to kill himself...I'm very worried Kazu." Agito whispered as he took off his shirt.

Kazu stood up and walked over to Agito, hugging him from behind. He rested his head on top of Agito's shoulder.

"Shh, it will be alright, he'll get better, you'll see." Kazu whispered turning his head slightly and kissed Agito's check. Agito was trying not to break down into tears. Akito meant every thing to him and he wasn't ready to let him go, ever.

Once Agito was all dress, with the help of Kazu, he went back over to Akito's room. He opened the door and looked at the bed, Akito was half awake and half asleep. Agito smiled shutting the door behind him, he walked over to the bed and crawled in. Akito yawned as he moved closer to Agito, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close, falling asleep. Agito watched Akito before he too, fell asleep. This went on for about three weeks and Kazu was starting to get really annoyed with it.

Both Akito and Agito were sitting at the dining table eating ice cream, broccoli sandwiches. Kazu was watching them trying not to hurl as Akito put ketchup on his sandwich.

"Uhg, that's just nasty Akito!" Kazu yelled jumping from his seat as his hands covered his face. Both Akito and Agito looked at him before saying, "What, it's just cravings." together. Agito got up and went over to the fridge .

"Hey Kazu, did you pick up the pigs feet like i asked you too?" Agito asked looking around the shelves in the fridge.

Kazu looked at him curiously. "Yeah, I did. They should be on the second self to the right." he explained watching Agito. Agito looked at the second self, spotting the pigs feet in a container to the right.

"Thanks." Agito mumbled and Kazu nodded as Agito walked back over to his seat. He opened the container and grabbed out one of the pigs feet that was in there. He lifted up the bread of his half eaten, soggy, sandwich placing the pigs feet there. Then he lifted his sandwich to his mouth, taking a nice, big, healthy bit out of it. It didn't bug Akito that much but Kazu on the other hand, well, he turned green and ran to the nearest bathroom, Agito and Akito watched in amusement.

After that little festa happened, Kazu knew it was time to talk with Agito. So as Akito was cleaning up, Kazu pulled Agito off to their room.

"Kazu, is some thing wrong?" Agito asked worriedly once they were in the room.

"Yes, Akito's got to leave." Kazu said in a stern voice. Agito turned from worried to angry.

"What the fuck Kazu, just because Akito put ketchup on his sandwich does not mean he has to leave." Agito barked glaring at Kazu.

"What I mean is, when's the last time you and I slept in the same bed and when's the last time we really kissed and I don't mean on the check either." Kazu asked and Agito snorted.

"We sl..." Agito stopped himself thinking that Kazu had a point, for the last three weeks he's been sleeping with Akito in his room and he's been to busy taking care of Akito that he hadn't had time for Kazu.

"Fuck..." Agito mumbled looking at the floor. Then he looked back up and glared at Kazu. "That still doesn't give you the right to kick him out! HE'S IN PAIN, IF YOU HAVEN'T FUCKING NOTICED!" Agito screamed, face red with anger again.

Kazu blew up as well, "I KNOW THAT, BUT WE HAVEN'T SLEPT TOGETHER IN ALMOST FOUR FUCKING WEEKS!" they continued this shouting feast not noticing Akito standing in the door way. Until it was to late.

Akito took off running down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the front door. Agito had taken off after him but Kazu grabbed him and no matter what Agito did to escape, Kazu held on tight.

"Let him go." Kazu whispered as Agito sobbed finally giving up his struggling. He didn't want Akito to go because if he did it might mean the end for Akito.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

okay here's chapter two...sorry it is short, i just can't write long chapters, i tried to put a lot of detail into thou. i also just noticed that i made Kazu into a complete jerk :( sorry about that.

hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review :D


	3. Chapter 3

declaimer: i do NOT own Air Gear or any of the songs i might us in this....i do own Alex and Zack my OCs.  
Warning: yaoi, mpreg, mention of rape, mention/intention of suicide, and maybe more to come  
pairings: Kazu x Agito, Ikki x Ringo...and maybe Ikki x Akito :D

I want to thank all 12 people who reviewed for my first chapter, you guys are so awesome, this chapter is dedicated to them. Thank you so much you guys! :D  
also i want to say sorry for how late this is i've been busy and wasn't sure if i should make it longer, sorry it's short, i hope you guys enjoy it thou. okay i realised there were to many spelling mistakes, so i took it down and fixed it.

Baby Feathers  
KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Akito had run to a park 5 miles away from Kazu and Agito's home. Akito didn't know he could run so far or fast like that in his life. It had only taken him half an hour to get to the park, so yeah that was pretty fast for him. He sighed as he sat down on a bench. Catching his breath he whipped away tears from his eye. He could feel Agito trying to get in touch with him by their mental link but Akito just blocked him (AN: Akito and Agito are 5 weeks pregnant at this time).

Akito scanned the park, where he was saw that no one was around. Of course, on this side of the park there was no plays cape for kids to play on. It was also kind of dangerous with the fast moving river. Akito stood up walking over to the bridge. He started to clime over it but stopped in the middle looking over the edge at the fast moving river. Akito smiled down at the river, the water was deep but not enough to kill him but the sharp pointy rock and fast tied were. He carefully climbed onto the railing of the bridge so he doesn't slip and fall no he wanted to jump not slip. He balanced himself and was about to jump when he was suddenly yanked from the railing. Akito landed on the ground with a thud the person standing behind him.

"You dumb-ass, what the hell do you think you are doing?! Trying to kill your self?" that voice, it couldn't be...could it? Akito opened his eye staring in shock at the person in front of him.

"Kaito." Akito whispered as tears built up in his eye, "KAITO!" he shouted jumping into Kaito's arms, shocking him for a second before he throw Akito to the ground. He glared down at his little brother, "I asked you a question, I would like an answer, now." Kaito demanded as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Akito, who looked at the gun with a longing expiration.

'If only those were real bullets." Akito thought to him self as he answered his brother question, "Yes I was trying to kill my self." in a whisper still looking at the gun. Kaito's eyes widen a little then he snickered.

"You're nothing but a piece of filth, Akito, so go ahead and kill your self no one will care." Kaito said venously before walking away leaving Akito there crying. When Kaito was out of site, Akito stood up from his sitting position on the ground. He walked back over to the bench and curled up crying himself asleep.

Akito stirred a little when he felt some one shaking his shoulder a little, the touch was familiar and comforting. "Akito, wake up, it's time to go home." came the voice of none other than Agito. Akito opened his eye a little looking at Agito tiredly, he didn't want to get up or move for that matter. Agito smiled at him sweetly before scooping him up, holding him close to him.

"I'm never going to let you go again." Agito promised as he started his ATs up heading home, Akito fell asleep in Agito's grasp after hearing his words. When they got home Agito went up the stairs glaring at Kazu who was heading down the stairs, wearing a robe.

"Do I have to do this?" Kazu wined looking at Agito with pleading blue eyes. Agito smiled sweetly, kissing Kazu on the lips before swing his leg out and kicked him down the stairs that sweet smile still on his lips.

"Ow...why'd you do that?" Kazu asked standing up looking at Agito with a pout.

"Because you were mean to Akito. Now get your ass outside, I'll be right there." Agito growled his smile disappeared and was now an evil grin. Kazu gulped, he didn't want to make Agito mad at him even more so he head out the door waiting for Agito. Agito smirked before he went the rest of the way up stairs. He went into his bed room placing Akito onto the queen size bed he and Kazu shared. He tucked Akito in, kissing him on the forehead.

"I will be right back, I need to go punish Kazu for being mean to you earlier." he whispered petting Akito's blue hair before leaving the room. Agito traveled down the stairs and went out the front door where Kazu was waiting one the front step. Agito smirked as he went to the back yard coming back with a stake, dog collar, and leash in had, that evil gin on his face. Kazu looked at him wide eyed before looking around them seeing some people stopping what they were doing to watch them.

"Um, people are watching." Kazu whispered looking to the ground, checks flushed.

"So? Let them, you are the one who brought this upon your self." Agito said as he walked to the middle of the lawn, he looked back at the house then he looked at the spot he was standing at. A smirk plastered itself onto his lips before plunging the stake into the ground, even thou Agito is small he was very strong. He looked over at Kazu motioning for him to come to him. Kazu walked over to Agito slowly, he was very nervous. He stopped in front of Agito, not daring to look down into his eye, it was evident he was taller than Agito.

"Take it off." Agito said tying the leash the stake, tight enough so no one would be able to untie it. Kazu looked at him shocked. Agito wanted him to take off the robe in front of all these people.

"But...but...!" Kazu stampeded but stopped when Agito glared at him, a murderess look in his eye.

"Do it, now." he growled, Kazu jumped as he took off the robe. There where gasp all around them and some snickers. Kazu was wearing 'My Little Pony' underwear's, nothing else. Agito's smile grew as he put the dog collar around Kazu's neck, then he hooked the leash to the collar.

"Now, if you even dare unhook your self, I'll--" Agito grabbed Kazu's ear, whispering the rest to him making the poor boy paler than he already was. "Understood?" Agito asked as he moved away, Kazu nodded sitting down.

"Good. I'll see you in the morning." Agito said, he wasn't worried about leaving Kazu out side for the night because it was fairly warm out side, meaning Kazu would be fine. Agito turned toward to door to see Akito standing there with his mouth hanging open. Agito couldn't help but smile at his 'twins' face expression. He walked over to Akito closing his mouth before leading him back inside.

"Agito, why'd you do that to Kazu?" Akito asked looking at Agito as he sat down on the couch. Agito grabbed 'The Loin King' movie and popped down next to Akito smiling.

"Because Kazu had said some very mean things, now let's drop the subject and watch the movie." Agito explain as he turned on the TV and played the movie. Some where along the line they both fell asleep while watching it.

KKK

Akito sighed a little, that memory was one of the funnier ones but seeing Kaito that day was a surprise for him and yet he was glade to see him. For the next few months it went pretty good, Agito took care of him the best he could and Kazu left him alone. Akito didn't try to kill himself but that didn't mean the thought didn't cross him mind, it's just he didn't want to hurt Agito. He sighed again as he stood up from the bed and walked back over to his mirror lifting up his shirt to reveal his swollen belly.

A knock on his door arouse Akito from his thoughts. Akito pulled his blue shirt down before turning toward the door, "Come in." he said watching as the door opened and in came Agito.

"Fuck, Akito, I've been calling you forever let's go!" Agito shouted walking into the room like he owned it....which he did. Akito giggled, "Sorry Agito....I was just lost in thought." Akito shrugged grabbing Agito's wrist and walked out of his room and down stairs where Kazu was waiting.

"You guys ready? We're going to be late if you don't hurry up." Kazu said standing up from his spot on the couch. Agito walked over to Kazu when Akito let go of him so he could smack Kazu upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Kazu asked shocked looking down at Agito who laughed a little. "I don't know, I just felt like doing it, you got a problem with it?" Agito asked as an eye brow rose and an evil era surrounded him. Kazu stepped back a little, "You know what never mind...let's go!" Kazu said as he grabbed the twins by their wrist and dragged them out side shoving them into the cab that was waiting for them before driving off to their destination.

A cross the street sat a car, some one was watching them. The person smirked, flicked their cigarette out the window before driving off.  
KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

sorry it is so short. chapter 4 will take a little bit the be put up, cause one i have to write it one and two, i have writers block. i hope this chapter wasn't to much a disappointments. Review please, they make me smile :D


	4. Chapter 4

declaimer: i do NOT own Air Gear or any of the songs i might use in this....i do own Alex, Kelly, and Zack my OCs.  
Warning: yaoi, mpreg, mention of rape, mention/intention of suicide, and maybe more to come  
pairings: Kazu x Agito, Ikki x Ringo...and maybe Ikki x Akito :D

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Akira was in the truck/trailer home that he and Kaito lived in. Kaito had gone out to do god knows what, so this gave Akira the chance to do one thing that he has always wanted to do. Build a ship in a bottle. He was almost done too, all he had to do was put one more piece in and he's done. 'Careful, careful.' He thought to him self as he slowly slid the piece inside the bottle. 'Almost there!" Akira thought excitedly, he was an inch away from completing his goal.

"What are you doing?" "BAH!" Akira jumped sending his masterpiece flying off the dining table and smashing into small little pieces on the ground. "God damn it, Kaito. Do you mind not sneaking up on me like that?!" Akira yelled at the older man.

Kaito looked bored while he lit a cig. Akira sighed and started to clean up the mess that was once his ship in a bottle. "So, where did you go?" he asked curiously. Kaito walked to the front of the van thing and sat in the drivers' seat. "I was out trying to find out who is the father of Akito's baby." Kaito explained starting up the van and drove onto the highway. Akira sat next to him, "And did you find out?" Akira asked.

Kaito sighed, "No, not yet." Akira sighed, "What will you do when you do find out?" He asked curiously, looking over at Kaito who got this evil grin on his face. "I'm going to cut off his dick and make him eat it." Akira paled but was secretly glad he didn't get Akito or Agito for that matter, pregnant. Akira cleared his throat.

"So, um how far along in the pregnancy are they?" he asked as they drove down the highway. Kaito thought about it before giving Akira a sideways glance. "By the looks of it, it seems their six or seven months pregnant. They are showing but not enough to surest that they are eight or nine months pregnant." Kaito explained as he turned off on one of the exits of the highway.

"So, where are we going?" Akira asked him as they passed people in other cars. Kaito smirked, "You'll see." Was the only thing he said as they turned a corner.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After their doctor's appointment Akito, Agito, and Kazu decided to walk home. They only took the cab there because they would have been late if they walked. They also didn't take their ATs because Agito refused to in fear of hurting the babies.

Agito was walking next to Kazu who had his arm wrapped around him, Akito was walking behind them. "Hey Kazu I'm going to go talk to Akito, so continue walking we'll be right behind you." Kazu nodded and continued to walk while Agito fell behind and was now walking next to Akito. Akito noticed this and watched Agito as they continue to walk.

"Who did it?" Agito asked sternly looking ahead of them. Akito blinked and stopped. "Wh…what do you mean, Agi?" he asked nervously. Agito also stopped and was now looking at Akito.

"You know damn well what I mean! Who got you fucking pregnant?!" Agito shouted glaring at Akito. Akito flinch away tears coming to his eyes.

"I…I don't know." Akito said nervously. "You're lying!" Agito shouted crying, Akito looked down sadly.

"It was that damn crow, wasn't it!" Agito said in a calmer voice but still seething in anger. Akito looked at him with a shock expression then looked down letting the tears fall. "Yes, it was Ikki who got me pregnant." Akito cried. Agito walked closer to Akito and enveloped him into a hug.

"Shh, Aki, it's ok I'm here and I always will be." Agito said soothingly rubbing Akito's back. Akito relaxed in his arms and stopped crying. When they pulled away, Agito wiped a few stray tears from Akito's face.

Kazu watched this and thought about what Akito said, 'Ikki got him pregnant?' He had to talk to Ikki about this. When they got home, Kazu told Agito he was going to go out for a while. "Fine, Akito and I are going to go lie down so be quiet when you get back." Kazu nodded and went over to the phone while Agito went upstairs with Akito right behind him.

Kazu dialed Ikki's house number, after two rings some one picked up. "This is the Noyamano residents, this is Ringo speaking. May I ask who's calling?" Ringo's voice floated over from the other line. "Hey, Ringo, it's Kazu, may I speak with Ikki?" "Yeah sure, hold on." Kazu heard some movement and guessed she covered the speaker piece. After a few minutes Ikki's voice floated over.

"Hey Kaz, What's up?" Kazu sighed, "Ikki, I need to talk to you face to face so can you meet me at Chestnut Park near the river." "Um, sure…when do you want to meet?" Ikki asked curiously "As soon as you can leave, I'll be waiting for you there." Kazu said. "Ok I'll see you soon." And Ikki hung up.

After the phone call, Kazu left quietly shutting the door behind him. He arrived at bench waiting for Ikki. He didn't have to wait long because Ikki showed up two minutes after he sat down. Ikki walked over to Kazu and sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a couple of seconds only the sounds of nature surrounded them. Ikki was the one to break the silence.

"So, what's this about?" He asked curiously looking at Kazu. Kazu turned and looked at him. "You got Akito pregnant, did you?" Kazu stated more than asked. Ikki looked at him shocked then a scowl plastered itself on his face. "Did he tell you this?" Ikki growled glaring at a random tree. "No, he told Agito, I just over heard them talking." Kazu said watching Ikki.

Ikki turned to Kazu, his scowl having been replaced with a frighten look, his face paled. "Oh god, Agito's going to kill me." Kazu nodded. They both fell silent Ikki was the one to break it, by then the color in Ikki's face had returned. "So, um, how is Akito doing?" he asked in a whisper. Kazu looked at Ikki, while Ikki watched some squirrels chase each other.

"Not so good, he tried to killing himself a couple of times." Kazu explained. Ikki's head snapped up and he looked at Kazu with a worried expression. "What?!" Kazu nodded sadly and Ikki looked toward his feet. "Oh god, this is my entire fault if only we didn't go to that club and I didn't have so many drinks I would have never hurt Akito like that." Ikki cried as buried his face into his hands. He really did feel guilty but he didn't have enough courage to face Akito, especially, not after what happened last time.

Kazu wrapped his arms around Ikki giving him a comforting hug before pulling away. "Is there any thing else I should know?" he asked conserned. Kazu looked at him nodding and smilling. "Well, we just found out today that the sex of the baby is male." Ikki looked at him with a surprised but happy smile.

"I'm having a son!"he said ecitedly Kazu's smile widened, "We both are!" he said before he laughed alittle also excited. After that Ikki looked at Kazu seriously. "Can we meet like this again?" he asked, Kazu nodded, "Sure, let's meet every Tuesday at 2 O'clock, is that ok." "Yup, that's perfect. Thanks Kaz, this means a lot." "No prob, I know you want to keep an eye on Akito and I don't blame you." Kazu said with a smile before he stood up, Ikki follower siut. "So I'll see you next Tuesday?" Ikki ask, "Yup, and at 2 O'clock don't forget." "I won't." Kazu hugged Ikki and Ikki hugged back.

The two friends let go and said there good byes. They started to walk their separate ways but Ikki stopped. "Hey Kazu." He called over his shoulder to the pther boy. "Yeah?" Kazu questioned, "Bring pictures." Kazu smiled, "Sure." Then they both went home.

They never noticed that some one was watching them that whole time. A devilish smile crawled onto their face.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

sorry it's late but here's chapter 4. chapters 5 and 6 are already on paper I just got to type them up,. Chapter 7 has already been started. Please review :D


	5. Chapter 5

Declaimer: i do NOT own Air Gear or any of the songs i might use in this....i do own Alex, Kelly, and Zack my OCs.  
Warning: yaoi, mpreg, mention of rape, mention/intention of suicide, and maybe more to come  
pairings: Kazu x Agito, Ikki x Ringo...and maybe Ikki x Akito :D

"talking"  
'thinking'

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

When Akito and Agito got upstairs they went into Agito's room. They both stripped down to their boxers and crawled into the bed curling up together. "So Akito, have you thought of any names?" Agito asked looking at Akito. Akito looked at Agito, "Hm, well I know I want a name that starts with A but I don't know what name, yet. You?" Akito explained yawning a little. Agito smiled and kissed Akito on the forehead.

"Fuck, well Kazu and I decided on a Z name, we're thinking either Zack or Zane. More leaning on Zack, thou." Agito explained looking up at the white ceiling. He heard Akito giggle, "That's a nice name, Agi…" Agito looked at Akito to see that he was smiling sadly. "What's wrong?" He asked in a whisper.

Akito looked up at Agito, "Sometimes I wish Ikki was here with me." He whispered sadly. Agito twitched, "But Aki, you got me remember." Agito said wrapping his arms around Akito. "I know, but it's not the same…I know Ikki raped me and all but I can never stay mad at him. I just know he'll never accept me or our baby." Akito cried burying his face in Agito's chest. Agito rubbed his back in a soothing manner.

"I know, I know." He whispered soothing while thinking 'You forgive people way to easily, Akito and it has always gotten you hurt.' He sighed and spoke, "Come on Akito, let's try to get some sleep." Akito nodded into Agito's chest as he slowly drifted off to sleep to the sound of Agito's heart beat. Agito watched over him but he too soon fell asleep.

When Kazu got home he made sure he was quiet as he entered so he doesn't wake up Akito and Agito. He sat down on the couch with a sigh and looked at the coffee table, there were a few baby magazines on it. He grabbed one and looked through it, 'Hm, we need to get some of these.' Kazu thought, the magazine he was holding was an order catalog for baby items. He might as well wait until Agito and Akito to wake up before ordering any thing. He set the magazine down and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to watch the news. He was going to go for a run but he wanted to be here just in case any thing happened to Agito or Akito. He sighed again a small smile coming to his face, 'I'll at less try to get Ikki and Akito to become friends again.' Kazu thought determined.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

A few miles away, Ikki had just gotten home. "Ringo, I'm back." He shouted, Ringo came into the living room and looked at Ikki, who was taking off his shoes and putting on a pair of slippers. "So what did Kazu want?" Ringo asked curiously. Ikki walked over to her, giving her a hug then sitting on the couch with a sigh, "He just wanted to talk." He said staring at the blank TV screen. "What did he want to talk about?" Ringo asked sitting next to Ikki, her brows knitting together. "Stuff. Hey where's Kelly?" Ikki said but quickly changed the subject. Ringo sighed and decided not to keep pressing the issue. "She's up stairs in her crib." With out a second thought Ikki went up stairs to go see his baby girl. He didn't tell Ringo what Kazu told him because he knew Ringo hated Akito and would be happy if Akito did kill himself.

He arrived at Kelly's room and opened the door quietly just in case she was taking her nap. That thought was demised when he heard his baby giggling. Ikki shook his head, walking into the room and turned on the light, shutting the door behind him. "Naughty, naughty Kelly, you should be taking your nap." Ikki scowled playfully and Kelly giggled reaching her small arms out to her daddy. Ikki walked closer lifting her up into the air before setting her in a more comforting position in his arms while he sat in the rocking chair in the room. "I'm going to tell you some thing but you got to promise not to tell mommy, ok." Kelly giggled, "Well…" Ikki flushed before he continued, "…there's this cute boy named Akito and you know what, he's carrying your new baby brother." Kelly squealed happily and Ikki chuckled when a yawn followed soon after it. "I think it's time for my little pumpkin to go to sleep."

Ikki walked over to the crib, laying the one year old baby down kissing her on the forehead, "Sleep tight Kelly." He whispered and standing straight up, having bent over some to lay Kelly down and tuck her in. He walked over to the door shutting the light off and walking out, leaving the door cracked open a little.

He sighed and walked back down stairs. He smelt something good cooking and guess Ringo was cooking dinner. "Yum, that smells so good." Ikki moaned walking into the kitchen and walked behind Ringo wrapping his arms around her waist, putting his head on her shoulder, and kissing her cheek. Ringo giggled, "Is Kelly finally asleep, she wouldn't sleep when I put her down." Ringo asked while cooking some chicken. "Yeah, she's finally asleep."

Ikki removed himself from Ringo and grabbed some plates, "Are Mikan and Ume going to be here tonight for dinner?" Ikki asked so he grabbed the right amount of plates. "No, they went out." Ringo answered as she stirred some rice. "Oh, okay." Ikki took two plates and set them onto the wooden table. He sat down on a pillow seat and looked at Ringo as set the food in the middle of the table before sitting next to him. They severed them selves and ate silently at first, until Ikki spoke up.

"Did you already feed Kelly?" he asked knowing some times Ringo forgets to feed her. "Yeah, I remembered this time don't worry." She rolled her eyes, Ikki was silent. "So, um, you know how we're looking for a home that's in the price ringed of $1,000 thru $2,000?" Ringo asked eating some rice. "Yeah?" Ikki asked looking at her curiously, "Well, I found one and it's only a few miles away. An old couple is selling it for $1,258 isn't that great?!" Ringo asked/said excitedly. "That's great Ringo!" Ikki said equally excitedly. "I already talked to them, they said they would like to meet us tomorrow." She smiled Ikki nodded his head, "Ok what time do we meet them." Ikki asked in wonderment. "Hm, 2:30, we can bring Kelly with us as well." Ringo said thoughtfully.

Ikki nodded they finished eating dinner silently before cleaning up Ikki put away the food and Ringo washed the dishes. They both headed for the stairs intending on going to bed but Ikki stopped. He looked at the closed door, the one that had stay out signs all over it. "Hey Ringo, go up with out me I'll be up in a second." Ringo nodded and went up stairs. Ikki watched her until she was out of sight before he turned and walked over to the door.

He stood in front of it, he knew what was inside it, the girls ATs and what not but more importantly Akito's cage was in there. He opened the door and walked in looking around, He spotted the cage in the corner, sitting there covered with dust. Rika had told him to get rid of it but so far he hasn't done it. The reason why was because Akito had begged him not to. Ikki remembered asking him why and Akito had told him it was the only thing that connected him to his brother, as sad as that was. Speaking of Kaito, Ikki hasn't seen him around in a long time now that he thinks about it. Ikki sighed, it was getting late, he might as well go to bed. He left the room sparring it one last glance before heading off to bed, shutting the door behind him.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

sorry this is so late and short :( well in this chapter you got an insight on Ikki's life so far :) hope you like it R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Declaimer: i do NOT own Air Gear....i do own Alex, Kelly, and Zack my OCs.  
Warning: yaoi, mpreg, mention of rape, mention/intention of suicide, and maybe more to come  
pairings: Kazu x Agito, Ikki x Ringo...and maybe Ikki x Akito

"talking"  
'thinking'

* * *

Kazu yawned as he woke up, he hadn't realize he had fallen asleep on the couch last night, but was glad it was comfy. He got up and stretched a bit before going up stairs to use the bathroom before going to his and Agito's room. He opened the door quietly and peeked in. When he saw that Agito and Akito were curled up together, he decided to go make breakfast while waiting for them to wake up. He didn't have to wait long because the smell of breakfast woke them up. They put over sized shirts and some sweat pants on and walked down stairs. "Morning sleepy heads, how'd you sleep?" Kazu asked setting the table. Both Agito and Akito sat down mumbling their mornings and a fine.

Kazu smiled and served them, putting some eggs, corn beef hash, toast, and sausages on their plates before he served himself. Kazu sat down across from Agito, 'cause Akito sat next to Agito. He got up and walked over to Agito. Agito looked up at him wondering what he was planning on doing. Kazu leaned down kissing Agito on the lips passionately. Agito's eye widen but closed as he kissed back wrapping his arms around Kazu's neck kissing back. When they pulled away they were both flushed, "What was that for?" Agito asked with a whisper, "I just wanted you to know that I do love you and I'll never leave you no matter what." Kazu answered leaning back down kissing Agito on the forehead. "Fuck." Agito blushed and looked down at his food, just then his stomach decided to make a comment, a very loud comment. Agito's flush got darker and Kazu chuckled, "Eat Agito." He said as he smiled sweetly.

Kazu looked at Akito who was quietly eating his food. He patted the boy on the head, "Don't worry Akito, I'll take care of you too." He whispered and Akito looked up at him smiling sadly before eating once more.

Kazu sat back in his seat and began eating his own food. He watched as Akito looked at Agito and Agito look at Akito. Akito looked surprised and Agito smiled, Akito returned the smile. Kazu guessed that they had talked to one another and noticed that Agito was holding Akito's have giving it a squeeze, Akito returned the squeeze. Kazu then remembered some thing he wanted to talk to them about, "Oh, Agito, Akito, you know the old couple who lives next door?" Kazu asked and both the twins nodded, "Well, they're moving."

Ikki and Ringo we're getting ready to leave to go check out the house they might purchase. They decided they might as well walk since they were leaving early. They grabbed Kelly putting her into her stroller when she had finished eating before heading out. It was a lovely day today, blue skies, birds chirping, and kids playing happily, yet Ikki had other things on his mind. He paled when he noticed what direction they were heading in, 'Wait this is the direction to Kazu's house and…and Akito's currently living there…this isn't good.' They arrived. Ikki looked at the light blue house that he knew was Kazu's. 'Oh god…' he thought but was startled out of his thoughts when Ringo screamed into his ear, "Ikki!" "What?!" "We're here." Ringo said rolling her eyes as she pointed to the white house next to the blue one where an old couple was walking out. "Oh…" Ikki flushed embarrassed.

They walked up to the couple when they motioned them over. "Good afternoon, you two are just on time." The old lady said smiling at the young couple. "Good afternoon too you to." Ringo said politely bowing a little, Ikki bowed as well. The two couples discussed a few things before going inside and looking around. It was a nice whit house with two floors. When they first walked into the house they were saw a huge living room with a fireplace. They walked foreword and into a long hallway which had some stairs before continuing into the dinning room and to the left was a kitchen. They went into the kitchen and out the back door that led them to the back yard it was big enough for a pool to say and had enough space for Kelly to play. They went back inside and went back into the hallway where they took a right and headed down stair into the basement. The basement contained a wash machine and drier. They headed back up stairs and continued straight to go up the stairs. Once at the top they saw two rooms to each side. One the left side was a big bathroom and a bedroom and on the right side were another bedroom and an extra room, oh and there was a closet.

They went back down stairs to talk some more. They took a seat on the couch near the fire place which was currently off. Ringo, who had been caring Kelly around the house gave her to Ikki. Ringo looked back at the old couple, "Wow, it's very nice and it's just what we're looking for." She said with a smile, "Believe it or not but you're the last family to stop by, we're hopping to sell it today, but every body who came decided they didn't want the house." They old lady sighed, "I don't understand why though." "Well it is a very nice place and it's in a good neighborhood, good for raising Kelly." Ringo commented smiling. She looked at Ikki with an excited smile and he smiled back at her then looked at the couple. "We'll buy it." He said forgetting the fact about who lived next door.

* * *

Sorry it took so long and it's short but I have been busy and sick for a while but I am finally getting this chapter up yay. Sorry again for taking so long that was not my intention, hope you guys can forgive me. Oh next chapter will be longer and have a lot of action and important stuff in it just to inform you guys. R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Declaimer: i do NOT own Air Gear or any of the songs i might use in this....i do own Alex, Kelly, and Zack my OCs.  
Warning: yaoi, mpreg, mention of rape, mention/intention of suicide, and maybe more to come  
pairings: Kazu x Agito, Ikki x Ringo...and maybe Ikki x Akito

"talking"  
'thinking'  
(me talking/AN)

Warning, over use of F-word.

* * *

"Oh that's sad." Akito sighed as his brows furred, "I liked them. Do you know who's moving in?" Akito asked looking curious, "Hm, no but a lot of people did come see the house but no one took it and at the price their selling it at I'm surprised." Kazu explained and Akito nodded in agreement. "Yeah and it's a nice place." Akito said and Kazu agreed silently as he ate a mouth full of eggs. "Well as long as it's not a drug dealer or a murderer, then we're good." Agito finally spoke up before drinking some milk, "But Agito, you're a murderer."

The second after Akito said this, Kazu was sprayed in the face with milk. Agito wiped his chin and looked at Kazu, "Sorry." Then glared at Akito. Akito looked at him then at Kazu, Agito also looked at Kazu. They both looked at each other again before bursting out laughing. "Ha ha, very funny guys." Kazu said sarcastically, "Now if you excuse me, I got to go clean off now." Kazu said leaving the kitchen and heading to the bathroom upstairs.

Both Akito and Agito finished eating their breakfast giggling when Kazu had returned to finish his breakfast. After breakfast, they cleaned up and went into the living room. "You know, now that I think about it, we're going to have to get c-sections right?" Agito asked sitting down on the couch and turning the TV on. He flipped through the channels for a few seconds before turning it off. "Yup." Kazu nodded his head sitting next to Agito on his left side while Akito sat on right side.

"Oh that reminds me!" Kazu exclaimed before leaning foreword and grabbed the catalog from last night. They went through it and order a few things from it. They had a few things already and that was two cribs, a changing set, and baby bottles and formulas. After they finished that they decided to go for a walk.

After getting changed, they walked outside to see a moving truck in the driveway of the old couple's house. "So, they really are moving." Agito spoke, Akito nodded wondering who could be moving in next door. That's when he saw a small crow flying toward them. It flew over their heads before landing on Akito's shoulder nuzzling its head against his neck. Akito was confused for a second before realization hit him. "KUU!" he cried happily and patted the top of the birds head. Kuu cawed once more before flying into the air and over to the moving truck.

"Odd, why's Kuu here and without that dip-shit owner of his?" Agito spoke and Akito flinched as Ikki was mentioned. Kazu was pale, 'No it can't be, Ikki can't move in next door not when Akito's still upset over the whole ordeal!' As he thought that none other than Ringo stepped out from the other side of the truck with Ikki right behind her, she was also holding Kelly in her arms. "Ringo, it's really not a good ideal." They heard Ikki whine. "How is it not a goo..." Ringo, who had been looking at Ikki, turned to look foreword only to see Kazu, Agito, and Akito. Ringo, Agito, and Akito all looked shocked while both Kazu and Ikki both shared frighten looks at one another.

(you know, I could end it here…but you guys been through enough torture so let the fun begin :D)

That's when all hell broke loss. "What the fuck! Are you telling me, that dip-shit is moving in next door to us!!!" Agito shouted in anger as he jabbed a finger at Ikki. Before Ikki or any one else for that matter could say any thing, Ringo decided to open her big fat mouth. "Don't call 'my' Ikki a dip-shit, fatty." Every one fell silent. Akito, Kazu, and Ikki all held their breaths thinking the same thing, 'Ringo's going to die!'

They all watched as Agito turned around and walked back into his house. Ringo smiled smugly thinking she had won their argument. 'That was easy…and short…' Ringo's smug look turned to a frown and she handed Kelly over to Ikki. She turned back to look at the house. Everyone looked up at the window when they heard the roar of ATs, it was Agito.

Agito jumped from the window and almost landed on Ringo but she ended up jumping back. "Fucking bitch, I'll kill you!" he was going to attack Ringo again but Kazu had rushed over and was now standing behind Agito with his arms wrapped around his mid-section as best he could. "Agito please stop, this isn't good for the baby!" Kazu shouted without thinking.

Every one froze, "Did you just say baby?" Ringo scoffed, "I bet you're just saying that so the fat pi-" she was cut off when Agito had managed to grab her tongue, he had easily gotten out of Kazu's grasp. "How many times do I have to tell you not to wag that fucking tongue of yours?" Agito yelled then sighed grabbing one of Ringo's wrist. Every one waited with baited breath as they watch Agito move Ringo's hand to his stomach removing his other hand from her mouth. Ringo's confused look turn to one of shock as she felt a kick to her hand.

"I'm seven months pregnant and," he looked at Akito, "so is Akito." Ringo looked confused for a second before snatching her hand away and glaring at Agito. "How can you be pregnant, you're boys and boys can't get pregnant." Agito sighed and glared at Ringo, "You're right, boys can't get pregnant but when Akito and I split some thing inside us shifted making it able for us to get pregnant." Ringo huffed, "So Kazu got you pregnant, I'm guessing, but who got Akito pregnant?" Ringo looked at Akito to see that he was pale and shaking with tears in his eyes.

Ringo smirked, "Come on Akito, tell me who got you pregnant?" Agito growled and drifted over to Akito, he stood in front of him to block him from Ringo's view, and put his arms around him in a protective manner while keeping is back to Ringo. "He doesn't have to tell you, you fucking bitch." Agito hissed turning his head enough to glare at Ringo.

Kazu sighed and looked at Ikki who was bouncing Kelly in his arms. Kelly seemed very Restless and was struggling in Ikki's arms and Ikki looked very frustrated. At what, Kazu wasn't sure but he didn't blame him, Kazu was also frustrated but that was because he couldn't stop what was going to happen. Some one (cough, Ringo, cough) was going to die or Ringo was going to find out Ikki was the father of Akito's baby.

"Stop babying him Agito, he can tell me who got him pregnant." Ringo scoffed again. "Fuck, it's none of your fucking business bitch!" Agito shouted turning all the way around to glare at Ringo while still blocking Akito from view.

Ringo snickered, "I bet it was Kazu who got him pregnant, what, did Akito feel that left out that Kazu went and fucked you both! Akito, you're nothing but a fucking slut, I bet both Akira and Kaito fucked you, are you sure their not the father you fucking whor-"

"ENOUGH!" every one froze once again, even Kelly froze. They all looked toward Ikki and saw him seething in anger, "Fuck Ringo if you want to know so badly then I'll tell you, I got him pregnant. You know that day just seven months ago when we won an AT match, just Kazu, Agito, Akito, and I went out to celebrate? Well I got drunk and raped him ok are you happy now that you know?!" once again it was silent the only sound coming from the movers, nature, and Akito sobbing.

Ringo suddenly burst out laughing, "Oh god Ikki, nice one, I would have never thought of that." She looked at Ikki thinking that he would be laughing as well but he wasn't. Instead he had a serious glare on his face that was directed at her. Ringo stopped laughing and stared at Ikki with raised eyebrows and wide eyes. "You're being serious, you did get him pregnant!" she sounded surprised and a little shocked. Ikki looked away and nodded. "Well I'll be damned." Ringo glared over at Akito but was only met with a vicious glare from Agito and if looks could kill, she would have been six feet under.

She turned her head to look at Kazu, who was now standing next to Agito, and saw that he was glaring at her as well. She huffed, turned, and walked back over to her new house going inside and shutting the door behind her. The movers looked at one another and one mover put down the box he was carrying and opened the door. He picked up the box again and walked into the house followed by the other movers.

Agito turned fully around to look back at Akito, "You ok?" he ask gently as to not startle the crying boy. "Ye…yeah, I'm fine." Akito whispered and Agito wrapped his arms around him the best he could. He rubbed Akito's back in a soothing motion to help calm him down. It worked because Akito stopped sobbing and was now only hiccupping.

Ikki watched this with guilt in his eyes. "Dada." Kelly's voice broke the silence around him and he looked down at his her before giving her a quick hug and putting her down and held her hand, as he walked slowly over to the small group that was once his team. He stopped so he was only a few steps away from them. "Guys, I'm sorry." He whispered looking at the ground. He had expected Agito to shout at him but instead heard Kazu talking. "Agito take Akito inside, I want to talk to Ikki alone." He heard Agito sigh before taking Akito and himself inside.

When the door to the house shut Kazu spoke up, "Ikki, look at me." He looked up feeling small, "I'm sorry Kazu, I fucked up big time. I caused our team to drift apart." He whimpered pitifully. "No, your not the one who has cause the team to drift apart, it was Ringo and you know it. And you know what, both you and Akito need each other more than anything right now." Kazu said and Ikki sighed closing his eyes. "I…I know, I do need him, but…I can't have him because I got Ringo." Ikki said looking back at Kazu, "Are you married?" Kazu asked with a raised eye brow, "No." Ikki said, "Then what the fuck are you waiting for? Break up with Ringo and go get him!" Kazu shouted throwing his arms in the air.

Ikki nearly fell over, "Kazu, it's not that easy, I'm mean, we have Kelly." Ikki whined and Kazu glared at him, "That is just an excuse and you know it. And you know what? If it wasn't for what Ringo did to you, then you might of had a chance with Akito!" Ikki looked away at this. "Please Kazu, not this." he whispered, "Shut up, I know Ringo took advantage of you that night you confessed to me. Do you remember?" Ikki looked at Kelly as that night came flashing back to him and Kazu.

***Flashback***

Our favorite team was currently resting on top of the roof of their school. Buccha and Onigiri were both eating their lunch while the girls, Ringo, Emily, and Yayoi were talking about gods knows what. Akito and Agito were both on top of the door, Akito was laying down on his stomach reading a manga while Agito was laying on his back sleeping. Kazu was currently looking over the edge of the building watching some birds fly around, Ikki stood next to him.

"Hey Kazu, can I talk to you?" Ikki said nervously looking over at Kazu. "Sure, what is it you want to talk about?" Kazu asked looking at his best friend. "I think I'm in love." Ikki said looking out into the opening sky. "Eh, with who?" Kazu asked his full attention on Ikki. "…Akito…." Ikki whispered a small smile spreading on his checks as well as a blush. Kazu clapped his hands together happily, "That's awesome Ikki, so when are you going to tell him?" Kazu asked and Ikki looked at him and shrugged, "Maybe tonight, I don't know."

Before Kazu could say any thing else Ringo suddenly appeared between them. "Hey Ikki, another team F-class team is challenging you guys." "Ok, thanks." Ikki said and Ringo nodded. She turned to walk back over to the other girls but decided to glare hotly at Akito first. Both Ikki and Kazu knew then that Ringo had over heard what they were talking about.

Later that night, the team had won another match and decided to celebrate at the Noyamano resident. There was loud music, games, and beer (who the hell keeps giving these kids beer…oh wait that would be me XD). Agito took Akito up on top of the roof when he notice people were starting to get drunk. Ikki was currently drinking his third glass of the spiked soda (fruit punch is over rated), Ringo standing next to him. Once he finish Ringo grabbed his arm and dragged him up the stairs and to her room. Kazu saw this and followed them up the stairs quietly. He watched as Ringo shoved Ikki into her room and shut the door.

He walked quietly over to the door and opened it a crack, only to watch in horror as Ringo stripped Ikki and herself. He knew what Ringo was about to do, she was going to rape Ikki! Kazu was going to go in there and yell at Ringo but heard Emily calling for him. He looked away for just a second but when he looked back, Ringo was standing right in front of him. She put her hand on the door and slammed it right in his face then locked the door.

Kazu tried opening the door and even started to yell at Ringo to open it and to stop but his words were soon drowned out by moans and groans coming from the room. He scrunched up his nose in disgust but had to smile in triumphant when he heard Ikki moan Akito's name and he heard Ringo growl in frustration. Kazu sighed knowing there was nothing he could do so he went back down the stairs to the party thinking that mabye some one down there could help him.

Ikki was beyond pissed at what Ringo had done to him but when Ringo told him she was pregnant he knew he couldn't leave her.

***End Flashback***

Ikki still hates Ringo for what she has done but…"Kazu you know I can't just leave her, I'm just not that kind of guy." He told Kazu. Kazu sighed, "I know you aren't. Can I ask you a question?" Ikki nodded his head, "Do you love Ringo? And please tell the truth." Ikki sighed at Kazu's question, "You know, I thought I was starting to fall for her but when we met up that day and talked about Akito I realized what I had for Ringo was fake. I've only been trying to make love happen so Kelly can have a normal life growing up. Heh, I guess it doesn't work that way." "Sadly no." Kazu said shaking his head.

Ikki's eye's had drifted down to look at his daughter, he let go of her hand leaned down and picked her up. He wrapped her in a hug and felt her tiny little arms circle around his neck to hug him back then she yawned in his ear. He pulled her back and then positioned her so it looked like he was going to burp her. "Some one seems tried." Kazu stated with a small smile. "Yeah, well she should be it is her nap time." Ikki explained.

Ikki looked back at Kazu and smiled, "Thanks Kazu, I really did need that talk, it just reminded me how much i hate Ringo and how much she's ruined my life. The only good thing that came out of it was Kelly." Ikki said glaring at his home before looking back at Kazu with a small smile.

"No problem, I'm here for you when ever you need me." Kazu said then leaned foreword and gave Ikki a hug careful not to bump Kelly. "Well, I better go inside and check on Agito and Akito." "Yeah, and I better go and put Kelly down for her nap." The two friends said one last good bye and headed in side their separate homes.

--

When Kazu walked into his house he saw Agito and Akito curled up on the couch together, fast asleep. He decided not to bother them and instead went up stairs and to the bathroom to take a shower.

'Man, if only I could have stopped Ringo that time, but what was I going to do call the cops, no I couldn't they would have arrested most of us for drinking under age. And it also didn't help when I did go down stairs that Emily dragged me into a spin the bottle game and no one would listen when I tried to tell them what was going on.' Kazu sighed, 'But Ikki told me once that he never regrets having Kelly even if she is the product of rape.' Kazu decided that he had enough of thinking and decided to stop and enjoy his shower.

--

The movers where long gone so when Ikki walked back into his new home he was expecting to see boxes and furniture every where but was surprised to see that the living room was all set up and only had a few boxes in it. "If you're wondering why the living room isn't filled with everything, that is because the movers helped me organize the place while you where still out side." Ikki heard Ringo's voice from the door frame leading into the hall.

"Oh." was all he said while looking up at her. Ringo's tense expression turned soft and she sauntered her way up to Ikki swinging her hips, "Don't worry baby I'm not mad at you for getting Akito pregnant, it's his fault anyways it's always his fault." She put a hand on his shoulder, the one not covered by Kelly, and stood on her toes. She dipped her head into the crock of his neck and licked a small line up his neck.

Ikki shuttered in disgusted and wanted to shove her away and yell at her, hit her, and run away from her but instead he stood still only shivering a little as not to push her away. Ringo finally pulled away licking her crack dried up lips while looking at him seductively, "We can continue this later." And off she went.

Ikki sighed in relief and went upstairs to Kelly's room which was the last door on the left. The crib was already set up and he was grateful for that because Kelly was getting heavy. He set the sleeping child in it and covered her up, Ikki and Ringo both decided that once she turned two she will be able to sleep in a bed but for now she will stick with the crib for her safety. Ikki sighed and started to unpack some boxes. One last thought crossed Ikki's mind before all his focus was on unpacking, 'Ringo's wrong, it's not Akito's fault it never was and never will be.'

--

No one noticed the person who had been watching from the top of Ikki and Ringo's new home. They jumped off and landed on another building and they kept doing that until they were soaring into the night sky. They finally came to rest in front of a rundown cabin. The person knocked on the door twice paused then four more times. The door opened and the person walked in, the door closing behind them.

Once inside the person was illuminated by light, it was obvious it was a girl, she was wearing all black, a black sweater, black pants, and a black hat. Her dark brown hair fell down her shoulders and her eyes were hidden because she was looking down. She walked into a room that was a little dimmer than the hall that she just walked in through.

"You may look up now." Came the commanding voice of none other than Kaito. The girl looked up at him her eyes a shining bright blue. "What did you find out?" he asked walking over to her to stand in front of her. "She knows." Came her soft reply, "Any thing else?" he asked and the girl nodded, "Well? What is it?" "They have moved in next door to them." Kaito eye's widen in surprise but was quickly replaced by an evil smirk, "This is going to be easier than I thought.

Kaito turned around so his back was facing the girl, "I want you and you're team to keep an eye on them until the babies are born, do you understand me?" Kaito asked as four figures appeared behind the girl but were hidden in the shadows of the room. "Yes sir." The girl spoke, aware that her team was behind her. "Then go." The girl plus the four figures vanished from the room leaving Kaito alone. Akira stepped into the room and looked at Kaito's back. "Just what are you planning on doing Kaito?" he asked, Kaito let an evil grin cross his face, "You'll see." Was all he said.

* * *

Wow this one is a lot longer and has more detail and explanations in it :D I'm happy. i'm actually surprised at what i wrote since i had not planned it to happen this way so yeah. i hope you guys liked it and will review and once i figure out who will be the three remaining figures then chapter 8 will be up. again, i hope you guys liked it. R&R please.


	8. Chapter 8

Declaimer: i do NOT own Air Gear or any of the songs i might use in this...i do own Alex, Kelly, and Zack my OCs.  
Warning: yaoi, mpreg, mention of rape, mention/intention of suicide, and maybe more to come  
pairings: Kazu x Agito, Ikki x Ringo...and maybe Ikki x Akito…ok there is going to be Ikki x Akito XD.

"talking"  
'thinking'  
(me talking/AN)  
*sounds they make like cough* XD

* * *

Ikki sighed whipping the sweet from his brow, he had just finished unpacking. They didn't have a lot of stuff but they had bought furniture a week ago when they had narrowed down their search for a home, and thanks to the movers that was all set up. Ikki laid down on the carpeted rug and looked at the white ceiling making a list in his head listing what they had and needed. 'Let's see, furniture check, kitchen supplies check, food check, baby items check, bathroom items check, ATs check, AT team…' Ikki shot up and sat Indian style on the floor. "Shit, I got to get my team back together." Ikki looked down at his wrist watch, 11:52 PM, was what it read. "Damn, I better call every one tomorrow. But for now I better go to bed." He got up and looked at the couch. He didn't want to face Ringo right now…or ever for that matter. So he went into the hallway and up the stairs quietly. He went over to the closet and pillow before going back downstairs. He curled up on the couch and fell asleep instantly.

"Hey baby, I'm going out today and I'm not sure when I'll be back. I'm leaving Kelly with you as well." Ikki opened his eyes with a groan when he heard Ringo shouting. He sat up just in time to see Ringo walk in. "Where are you going?" he asked rubbing his eyes, "Out." She said and after putting on her make up she went out the door with out another word. Ikki got up and looked out the window to see her jumping away. "Oh she's got her ATs on…Oh that reminds me, I better call up the guys…After I get Kelly ready." He shot up stairs excited about getting his team back together.

He peeked into Kelly's room and his smile widen when he saw her holding the rim of the crib and bouncing in it. "Hey pumpkin, how does spending the whole day with daddy sound to you?" Kelly squealed happily. Ikki smiled walked over to her and plucked her out of the crib. "Then let's get ready." After he finished getting them both ready, he got Kelly's stroller ready and strapped her in. He went back up-stairs to grab his ATs and ran back down stairs and to the living room where Kelly was. He pulled out his cell phone and called Onigiri and Buccha telling both of them to meet him at Eastside Junior high school. He also told them to wear their Kogarasumaru team outfits and ATs because he was getting the team back together. After he hung up, he looked at Kelly, "Time to go see Kazu, Agito, and Akito."

He slung his ATs over his shoulder and walked over to Kazu's place. He was about to knock on the door when it swung open and Kazu stared at him. Before Kazu said any thing, Ikki spoke, "Get dressed in your Kogarasumaru team outfit and get your ATs then meet me at Eastside JHS field and bring Agito and Akito. I'm getting the team back together." Not letting Kazu say any thing, he walked off phoning Emily and telling her the same thing before hanging up and heading the rest of the way to the field.

* * *

Kazu couldn't believe it but this just might be what they all need. He shut the door and walked back up stairs to find Agito and Akito. He found them in Akito's room with only towels on, they obviously just gotten out of the shower with their hairs damp and their bodies dripping. "Gah Sorry!" he shouted shutting the door. The door was yanked back opened by Agito. "Is there some thing wrong, Kazu?" Agito asked worry in his eyes and anger in his voice. Kazu's frighten look turned soft, "No, just dress in your best work out cloths, both you and Akito." Kazu said and Agito perked up with a smile on his face. He nodded and stepped back shutting the door. Kazu walked over to his room and put on his team outfit and grabbed his ATs.

He walked back into the hall and saw Agito and Akito. They were wearing matching black maternity outfits. This consists of sweat pants, light sweaters over t-shirts, and running shoes. Their hair was pulled back into high ponytails. "Why do you have your ATs?" Akito asked him. "And why the fuck, are you wearing that?" Agito asked pointing to the outfit. "You'll see, now let's go!"

* * *

Ikki watched from the top of the school building as his team started to show up. He perked up when he saw Kazu walk in with Agito and Akito in tow. He watched Agito look around and spot Kelly, who was currently being cued at by Emily, then look up at him. Ikki took this chance to jump down and greet his teammates. Buccha and Onigiri stood up from their seat on the ground and stood next to Kazu. Agito, who was standing on the other side of Kazu, grabbed Akito, who was standing next to him, and pulled him closer. "What is the fucking meaning of this Crow!" Agito demanded loudly while growling. Ikki looked away with a frown on his face, "I'm sorry Akito and Agito, I know you guys might never forgive me but…" At this point Ikki looked back at his team. "Just 'cause I made a huge mistake does not mean we have to give up ATing…right?" he asked looking down. He wasn't expecting an answer, Agito and Akito leaving maybe, but defiantly not an answer. So when he heard some one talk, he looked right at them surprised. "No, no you don't. But Agito can't ride while he is pregnant." Every one was staring at Akito even Agito was staring at him. "We can meet here every day at the same time to get back into the routine of training, but for now Agito and I are going to stick to normal exercising until the babies are born. Come on Agito let's do our exercises over there." Akito said tugging on Agito's arm and pointing to the field on the outer part of the track. Agito blinked having been in a daze, he just couldn't believe Akito said that but if it makes him happy he guess it's alright. Ikki stared at Akito's back as he and Agito walked over to the grassy area. "Thank you Akito." He whispered. Akito stopped and looked at Ikki, "Oh, one more thing, there will be no talk of this…" he pointed to his swollen belly, "…and if there is…" a dark aura surrounded him as an evil grin appeared, "you won't like the consequences, do you understand?" every one nodded their heads, Agito included. "Good, come on Agito." After a short pause the training began.

No one noticed the four people sitting on the top row of the bleachers wearing black cloaks. They were currently watching the team train. "Where's Hiro?" one of the cloaked figures asked and by the sounds of it, a female. "Hm? Oh, um, he said he needed to get something." Another female cloaked figure said. The two remaining figures looked at one another before looking at the other figures. "What does he need to get?" they asked spontaneously, both male. One of the cloaked figures took off their hood to reveal a girl. She had long dark brown hair, pale skin, and sky blue eyes. "I have no clue."

There was a moment of silence, "Kyounii…took off your hood?" the other girl said shocked. "It's hot and anyways their not paying attention to us." She said stretching then taking a seat. The three other figures looked at each other then took their hoods off. The other girl had black hair that reached mid-back, bright purple eyes, and lightly tan skin. The last two figures were mirror twins with white hair that just reaches their shoulders. They also had pale skin, and hazel eyes. They had long bangs on each side but on the opposite side of each other. On one side, it reached half way down their chest with red streaks and on the other side it was shorter and just reached right passed their shoulders and was died completely red. They, just like Kyounii, took a seat.

"So, what's the plan?" one of the mirror twins asked. "Well Devanii, we are going to challenge them to an AT battle, but before we do any thing we need to wait for Hiro to get back." After Kyounii said that a news truck pulled in and a camera man and anchor woman stepped out. "Uh, oh, Hiros got a plan." After the other girl said that another black cloaked figure landed on top of the camera mans camera. "Um, dude, I'm trying to set this up. Do you mind getting off?" The camera man asked. The cloaked figure turned their head slightly and looked at the camera man and smiled, "Sure thing." A man's voice said, he powered up his ATs and careful not to break the camera, jumped up and over the anchor woman and landed right in front of Ikki.

"Well that's our cue." Kyounii said standing up and pulling her hood back on. She waited for the other three to do them same before powering up her ATs and jumping down landing next to the man. The other girl landed one the other side of the man and the two mirror twins landed on either side of the girls. "Wh-what's going on?" Ikki asked shocked. The anchor woman began to speak, "This just in! Kogarasumaru is getting back together and it looks like they are about to be challenged by another team!" Ikki's mouth fell open, "What, Now? But…but…uhg, more problems…" Ikki said putting his face into his hands. "Just my luck." He said but his head snapped back up and he looked at the man standing in the middle when he started to laugh. The man smiled down at him then strolled over to Kogarasumaru's emblem and slapped his over it. His team's emblem was a weird shape to say the less, it looked like two lemons put together one vertically and one horizontally. It was all white except the team name and the design. The design was of rose vines with thorns weaving in and out of the letters of the team. There were also six black roses.

The man smirked, "Yes just your luck. We, team Black Rose challenge your team, Kogarasumaru, to a B class AT match, the Disc." He smirked smugly knowing this has all been caught on camera and will be on live TV, score. The anchor woman watched and listen to all this before turning back to the camera man, "Did you hear that! Kogarasumaru has just been challenged by team Black Rose!" she said excitedly before quickly turning back to watch them. Ikki stood there still shocked, if it wasn't for all that's been going on he would accept the challenge but right now wasn't such a good time. "Well, I would gladly accept but…" he took a quick peek over toward where Agito and Akito were and saw Kazu making sure they weren't in the cameras line of view, they weren't.

He looked back toward the cloaked man to see him taking a peek at them as well before looking back at him, "Don't worry, we will have are match in too months, here at this spot since it is your territory." He walked up to Ikki and stuck his hand out, "Deal?" Ikki really didn't want to but he knew he had to, even though he wanted to take this fucker out right now. Ikki grasped the mans hand, "Deal." And they shook. "Oh my gosh! Did every one hear and see that! In two months here at Eastside JHS field, it will be Kogarasumaru vs. Black Rose so be here! Now back to you Sari." After that the camera man turned off the camera and put it away and got into the news truck, the anchor woman literally bounced all the way into the truck. After they were both in it they speed off, most likely looking for another story.

Ikki and the cloaked man released their hold and the cloaked man turn and followed after his team who had already started to jump away. Ikki looked toward his teammates determinedly forgetting his problems. "Guys let's head to my house and we'll discuss every thing there. Every one nodded there heads even Agito and Akito who also forgot about their problems. Once arriving at Ikki's place they all went in Ikki noticed that Ringo wasn't home yet but didn't really think anything of it. They were all in the living room and sat on the floor except Akito and Agito who sat on the couch. Agito was thinking staring down at his knees, one hand on his stomach and the other one on his chin, his brows drawn together in thought, but then he looked at Ikki who was staring at him, "Crow, we got a serious fucking problem here. I've heard of this team from Akira, he had called me a few weeks ago telling me that a team name Black Rose was rising in the ranks while we were out of commission."

Ikki nodded his head then looked over at Buccha and Onigiri, "Have you guys heard any thing?" Onigiri shook his head no but Buccha shook his head yes, "What is it?" Ikki asked and Buccha answered, "A month ago I was talking with the leader of the team ChaCha and she told me that they beat her D class team which in turn made them C class." "Hm…" Ikki was about to say some thing when Kazu came into the house, "Where the fuck did you go?" Agito asked, "To get this." Kazu said simply, holding up a laptop. He sat down on the floor Indian style putting the laptop in his lap. He opened it up and started to type away, every one watch curiously, except Emily who was paying attention to Kelly.

"Ah ha, found it!" Kazu said, "Found what?" Ikki asked, "It's an article that was written last month. Just listen." After saying that, he began to read, "After the disappearance of Kogarasumaru a new team assembled, Black Rose. They are slowly rising in the ranks by taking down higher ranking AT teams. The team itself consists of five members, mirror twins Damian and Devanii, two girls Kyounii and Miya, and a man named Hiro. It is unknown who the leader is but many guess it is Hiro, since he is the one usually declaring AT matches. Well, that's all it says…Oh, there's a video!" Kazu clicked the video and every one crowed around him to see it. He put it on full screen and they watched as two girls rode next to one another on ATs, both were dressed in all black, one girl had Black hair and the other had brown hair.

They watched as the two girls spit up and then two twin boys appear and stop, "Yo, Hiro, what are you doing we need to go!" one of the boys shouted, "Just video tapping, we need to get our image out there some how." The one video tapping, Hiro, said. Suddenly the two girls return and stood next to the twin who shouted. The girl with brown hair raised an eyebrow while a frown set in on her face, "Why the hell are you video tapping?" she asked, "Cause I feel like it!" Hiro said before starting to run, the girl chased him. As he ran by the three others he put the camera in the other girl's hand, "Can you please hold this." Then he continued to run with the girl still following him. The girl holding the camera sighed, "Well, let's see, the two people in the chase are Hiro and Kyounii." The video camera got a good shot of Hiro, he has long black hair pulled into a high ponytail and was wearing a dark red muscle shit and black pants. The video camera suddenly moved to face to two mirror twin who were watching the chase intently, "And these two are Damian and Devanii, and I…" she turned the camera to herself, "…am Miya and we are team Black Rose don't let our antics fool you, we are a lot stronger than you think." After Miya said that the video ended.

Every one just stared at the black screen silently until Agito broke it, "Fuck, I bet their all a bunch of fucking weaklings." Kazu looked next to him, seeing Agito's legs he looked up, "Agito you should never underestimate another team. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Agito said before looking at Ikki, "Where's your bathroom, I gotta take a leak." Ikki blink twice then pointed up the stairs. "Up there and you'll see it. It is the only room that has the door opened." Agito nodded before waddling up the stairs. Kazu watched him for a second making sure he didn't hurt himself going up. After he was out of site and they all heard the slam of a door did Kazu turn back to Buccha and Onigiri to talk about the AT team that has challenged them.

Ikki looked over to Akito and saw that he had sat back on the couch. Ikki walked over to him and sat down next to him, "Hey, how's it going?" he asked with a whisper. He saw Akito tense up, "Fine." He answered with no emotion. Ikki gulped and looked at his knees where he had placed his hands, "…Akito, I know you said not to talk about it but…have you picked out a name?" Akito's head snapped up and he looked toward Ikki, "No, but…I want a name that starts with an A…I don't want any ordinary Japanese names but some thing…else." Ikki had looked back at Akito and was now looking into his eyes. "How about…Alexander, you know like Alexander the great, hehe." Ikki laughed nervously not sure if Akito would like that name. "Hm, Alexander Hue Minami, I like the sound of that." Akito's small smile that had appeared on his face disappeared and a look of horror settled in, "I…I'm s-s-sorry!" he shouted jumping up and away from Ikki. Ikki looked confused then shocked then frighten as he looked toward the stairs when he heard the toilet flush then back at Akito, "No Akito its fine, I…I actually like it to." He walked over to Akito grabbing his on of his hands into his and kissing it lightly.

Agito carefully walked down the stairs and when he got to the landing he sighed relieved. He looked up at the others only to see Akito scream and shove Ikki away from him, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed then rushed as fast he could over to Agito and hid behind him, "Agito, I want to go home…I…I…do-don't want to stay here anymore." Akito sobbed out. He was literally shacking like a leaf, was pale as a ghost, and had tears steaming down his face. Agito looked behind him at Akito, shock. Then he looked up at Ikki and his shock look turned confused then pissed, "Fucking Crow, I should have known better than to bring Akito any where near you!" he growled then grabbed Akito and lead him out the door he turned back and glared at Kazu, "Fuck, are you coming or are you just going to sit there and gawk like a fucking idiot." Kazu gulped and looked up at Ikki, who was looking at his feet ashamed of himself. He knew this was going to well to be true. Kazu stood up and walked over to Ikki, "I'll call you when they've calmed down." He whispered then grabbed his laptop and left closing the door behind him.

"Well, um…I think we should go…bye Ikki!" Onigiri said a bit awkward as he grabbed both Buccha and Emily and rushed out the door. Ikki stood there listening to Kelly crying, she had started to cry when Akito became upset. Ikki sighed and went over to her, she had been placed in her walker, and picked her up and held her in his arms as tears weld up in his own eye, "Damn, I'm such an idiot."

* * *

Agito had lead them across the street and to their house he slammed the door open and pulled Akito inside with him. Kazu step through the door and shut it silently and watched Agito telling Akito to go calm down while he talk to him. Kazu gulped afraid of what Agito wanted to talk about. Akito agreed and went into the kitchen claiming to be hungry. Agito watch Akito disappear into the kitchen before glaring over to Kazu, "Sit, now!" Agito growled angrily pointing to the couch, Kazu did as told. He didn't want to piss Agito off any more than he already was.

"What the hell happed? I thought you would watch Akito and make sure he wouldn't get hurt?" Agito asked Kazu as he stood in front of him, a hurt look on his own face. Kazu felt a little guilty but Agito needed to understand nothing bad actually happened, "Well they were discussing names for the baby and Akito ended up saying Minami for last name and then he freaked out afraid what Ikki was going to do, but Ikki said he liked it and kissed Akito's hand…you know the rest, you saw it." Kazu finished all in one breath and took a breather to watch for Agito's reaction. Agito stood there a bit shocked then looked to the floor confused, "But why would that damn Crow….care?"

Agito had hid all the knives on Akito, but Akito ended up finding one and was staring at the blade. He had heard the conversation Kazu and Agito were having and realization struck him. 'Ikki…he really did like the name…he doesn't want to hurt me for it.' As the thought crossed his mind a smile light up his face and happy tears gathered in his eye. He dropped the knife to the ground and left out the back door heading for Ikki's place.

Kazu and Agito heard the some thing fall to the ground and rushed into the kitchen to see the knife on the floor and Akito heading out the back door. "Akito!" Agito shouted and Akito stopped looking over his shoulder to his twin, "Yes?" he asked, "Where are you going?" Agito asked worried as he walked slowly over to the door. Akito turned around holding the door open since he was in the door frame. "I…I'm going to go talk to Ikki…please Agito let me do this I need to figure out some things ok? If any thing happens I promise to call you right away, so please let me go." Akito begged. Agito stared at him for a few minutes unsure what to do. Agito then sighed, coming to a decision, "Fine I'll let you go but if any I mean any thing happens you contact me right away, got it?" Akito smiled nodding, "Yes, yes I will, thank you so much Agito!" Akito had gone back into the house to hug is twin before leaving the house and heading for Ikki's place.

Ikki was now wondering where the heck Ringo was and becoming more irritated because he knew he fucked up big time with Akito. "Kelly, your father is an idiot!" he shouted then looked down at his now giggling girl who was sitting in his lap. "I glade you find it amusing." After he said that there was three silent knocks on the door, "Who the hell could it be at this time." Ikki got up and put Kelly into her walker then walked over to the door and yanked it open, "What do you wh…" Ikki stopped and stared done shocked at Akito who was standing there cringing a little. "Akito…" he whispered and in a second his hand fell from the door and he wrapped Akito up in a hug pulling as close as he could, "I'm so sorry, please, please forgive me! I know I fucked up and I'm so very sorry, I never meant to hurt you I just didn't know what to do! Please forgive me Akito, I lo-" "Shut up!" Ikki pulled Akito back still holding his shoulders but was looking into his eyes. Akito smiled weakly and looked up at Ikki, who had snot and tears running down his face. "…Ikki-kun…can we go inside and talk, it's getting cooled." Akito said looking down and rubbing his arms with his hands. "Eh, yeah, sure, come on in." Ikki said stepping away from the door so Akito could walk in.

After Akito walked in Ikki shut the door and started to scrub his face with the sleeve of his team jacket. He stopped when he heard Kelly squeal happily. He moved his arm and looked at Akito who had picked her up, "Ah, who's a cutie pie? You are, yes you are!" He was holding her up high and she was reaching her arms down at him. It was weird because Kelly hated being held by people, even Ringo couldn't hold her without her bursting into tears and start struggling and her arms out to him. So yeah, it was quite weird to say the less. Ikki walked over to Akito but stopped a few steps away from him and just watched until Kelly started to yawn. He looked at his wrist watch, 6:15 PM, is what it read at the moment. "Oh, it's past her bed time." He walked the rest of the way over to Akito who lowered Kelly and cradled her in his arms. "Aw, she's so cute when she's trying to stay awake." Akito giggled as he watched her trying to keep her eyes open and failing miserably. "Yeah, it is…" Ikki whispered smiling lovingly at the scene before him. "…but now it's time for her to go to sleep in her crib." Ikki gently took her from Akito's arms and walked up the stairs, "I'll be right down, make your self at home."

Akito watched Ikki for a second before heading over to the couch and sitting down waiting for Ikki. He didn't have to wait long because two minutes latter Ikki came walking down the stairs smiling, "She instantly fell asleep when her head hit that pillow." Ikki laughed a little after saying that. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at Akito, "…." Akito who was looking at his stomach looked up at Ikki, "What…is some thing wrong….do I have some thing on my shirt?" Akito blinked then, "Aw man, I knew I should have changed before coming here." Akito hid his face in his hands, "Uh…n-no th-that's not it." Akito moved his hands and looked toward Ikki, tilting his head to the side, "Then what is?" he asked innocently, 'Aw shit…' Ikki thought flushing.

"Well, um, you, um *cough*yourbeautiful*coughcoughcough*, sorry must have had something stuck in my throat. You thirsty?" Ikki smiled stupidly, Akito had a raise eye brow and was giving him the 'I know you said some thing between those fake coughs of yours' look. "No, I'm not thirsty. Now tell me what you said." Akito demanded, Ikki gulped, "I said I had some thing suck in my throat." "No before that." "I said, well, um, you, um…that's it." Akito sighed here and closed his eye messaging his forehead, "No after that, when you were fake coughing!" Akito almost shouted but didn't because he didn't want to wake the sleeping Kelly. Ikki cringed but sighed, 'I really need to practice my fake cough.' "Fine I'll tell you." Akito blinked watching Ikki as he walked over to him and stood in front of him. Akito straighten him self on the couch and looked at Ikki wondering what he was doing. Ikki looked at Akito with pure love in his eyes and this really shocked Akito. 'Does he truly love me?'

Ikki walked closer standing as close as he could get, he then lean forward putting both hands on either side of Akito's head and lean closer to Akito's face. Akito was looking into to Ikki's eyes a little scared but again all he saw was pure love and caring nothing that said I'm going to hurt you. This once again left Akito confused. Ikki moved again so his mouth was near Akito's ear and he whispered, "Your beautiful, is what I said." He moved his head back and looked into Akito's shocked eyes, "Akito I'm so in love with you and it's not even funny. All I want to do is be with you, forever and ever. I never in a million years want to hurt you like I did ever again, I just want to protect you Akito, because I love you." And with that Ikki closed the distance kissing Akito on the mouth. Akito's eyes had widened in shock during Ikki speech and tears had started to fall because he knew he was telling the truth, 'He loves me, he truly loves me!' Akito thought happily as he wrapped his arms around Ikki pulling him closer, almost pulling him on top of him, and kissing him back. Ikki was ecstatic, Akito wasn't pushing him away he was kissing him back! Ikki moved his hands to Akito's shoulders holding them as he deepened the kiss.

Suddenly the door flew open, "It's ok, he's not home, now come on." A female voice said, "But shouldn't we just stay at my place, Ringo, where we won't get caught." Came a man's annoyed voice, "Nooooo, I'm sick of your place I want to fuck here!" Ringo whined, "She finished pulling the man inside then turned around stopping in her tracks to stare at the pair by the couch. The man looked toward the couch two, "Fuck, I told you this was going to happen." Ikki stared shock, "Why the hell are they doing here?" Ikki and Ringo asked, Ikki pointing to the red haired man and Ringo pointing to Akito.

* * *

At Kaito's trailer Akira had been flipping threw the channels to see what was one. He stopped and went back a few channels when some thing caught his eye, "Did you hear that! Kogarasumaru has just been challenged by team Black Rose!" "Ah, shit. Kaito there is some thing you got to see." Akira called out and Kaito came walking in from the front of the parked trailer. "Yeah what is it?" Kaito asked a bit grumpy and Akira pointed to the TV. "…THOSE ASSHOLES! I TOLD THEM TO WAIT!" Kaito stormed to the front and stared the engine and speed of to the old abandon ware house.

* * *

I'm am so sorry this is late but I do hope you enjoy this chapter please review. Ok I give thanks to every one who has stick with this story but I give thanks most to Lady Kitara for letting me use her Oc Hiro. Also I give thank to my friend on DA and in really life for letting me use her OC Miya. The other three are my OCs. There is also some side OCs as you can see. There is going to be some art put up on DA of the OCs. just look for dannyphantomfreak2 on deviantART.

again please review :D


	9. Chapter 9

Declaimer: i do NOT own Air Gear or any of the songs i might use in this...i do own Alex, Kelly, and Zack my OCs.  
Warning: yaoi, mpreg, mention of rape, mention/intention of suicide, and maybe more to come  
pairings: Kazu x Agito, Ikki x Ringo...and maybe Ikki x Akito…ok there is going to be Ikki x Akito XD.

"talking"  
'thinking'  
(me talking/AN)  
*sounds they make like cough* XD

* * *

Ikki blinked and growled, "He is here because he can be and also because we are beginning our friendship once again. What is your excuse? Oh wait I know what it is, it is you want to cheat on me!" he grabbed Akito's hand, "Well you know what? We are through! Come on Akito, let's get Kelly and leave this place." He said as he helped Akito stand up.

Akito was stunned and shocked and bewildered all at the same time, 'Ikki just broke up with Ringo…to be with me?' he asked himself as he was led up the stairs and into Kelly's room. He was knocked back into reality when Ikki asked him a question, "Huh?" "Do you think you can grab Kelly's to go bag?" Ikki asked as he grabbed the sleeping child up. Akito nodded his head, "Is it the little green bag in the corner?" Akito asked as he walked over to the bag. "Yes it is." Ikki said then turned to Akito, "If it is too heavy you can carry Kelly instead." He said as he watched Akito pick it up and put it on his shoulder since it was a shoulder bag. "Nah, not that heavy." He said with a shake of the head then adjusted it and waited for Ikki to make a move.

Ikki smiled, "Ok then let's go." He said then led the way back down stairs where they saw the red head man leave slamming the door behind him. Ringo looked furious and turned to glare at the pair as the came down the stairs. Ikki lead Akito by Ringo and out the door. They saw a car speed off in the distance as they walked to the side walk. They were both silent, then Akito spoke, "Ikki-kun…um…would you like…to stay at my house?" he asked with a whisper as he looked at his feet. He could also feel his checks flame up in a blush. Ikki stared at him and smiled, "If it is ok with you, then yes I would love to stay over." He said gently as he shifted Kelly in his arms. Akito smiled as well, a real smile that has not been there in months. He then opened up the mental link to Agito and told him what has happened and what was generally going on. He also told him Ikki and Kelly were coming over and staying for the night.

As he was telling Agito this, they were walking to the house when they reached the door Kazu and Agito were at the door waiting for them. Kazu looked at Ikki and winked knowingly then offered to take Kelly. Ikki handed Kelly to Kazu and sighed relieved when the baby did not wake up and start crying. Kazu went up stairs and put Kelly in the crib that was in Akito's room then he head back down stairs where he saw Ikki talking to Agito while holding Akito's hands.

"Agito, you got to understand, I never meant to hurt Akito and I promise I never will hurt him in any way shape or form again." Ikki said pleadingly to the navy blue haired boy. Agito let out a sigh and looked at Akito, he looked happy and not afraid, hell, he was letting Ikki touch him so that must mean Ikki was telling the truth. Akito looked at Agito, "Agito…it took a long time, but I now know Ikki does truly love me…so is it ok if we…" he didn't finish his question because Agito spoke up, "If this is what makes you happy Akito then I will not stand in your way of being happy, but if he goes and breaks your heart again, mark my words he will be dead." With that he stood up and yawned, "Now if you will excuse me, I'm heading off to bed." Agito walked over to Kazu and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Ready for bed?" he asked him in a whisper. Kazu nodded his head some what stunned. He looked at Ikki and Akito who were just cuddling up together on the couch, "Ikki, Kelly is in Akito's room…If you are sleeping down-" "He's going to sleep in my room." Kazu blinked at Akito's words when he cut him off. Agito turned and looked over at the pair on the couch. Akito was looking over at Agito, "Are you sure Akito...are you even ready to have him that close to you again?" Agito asked worried. "Yes I'm sure Agito." He said then looked up at Ikki with a smile. Ikki smiled back then looked at Agito, "I promise with all my heart I will never hurt him. I will protect him with my life Agito." He said seriously and Agito saw the serious look in his eyes, "Ok Crow, I will believe you but if you break this promise I will not hesitate to snap your fucking neck." He said coldly then waddled up the stairs, Kazu followed behind after saying good night.

Ikki looked at Akito, "Are you ready to go to sleep?" he asked him with a smile. Akito looked back at him and nodded his head embarrassed. Ikki got up and helped Akito off the couch and grabbing Kelly's to go bag off the floor head up the stairs with Akito in front of him. Once they reached the top of the stairs, Akito lead him to his room. He stopped in front of the door and pushed it open quietly. As he finished opening it he walked in and turned on the light. He walked the rest of the way in and grabbed out his pajamas for the night and looked at Ikki, "Kazu keeps some spare cloths in here." He said as he went over to his closet and pulled out some pajamas for Ikki. Ikki walked over to Akito and grabbed the cloths from him, "Thanks. I'll go change in the bathroom." He said and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Akito stood there for a second before stripping off his day cloths. He tossed them into the hamper he had in his room then he put on his pajamas. Once he finished putting on the dark orange pajamas he heard a small knock. "Come in." he said quietly as he sat on the bed. Ikki came in wearing plain grey pajamas. He looked at Akito uncertain. "Are you sure you don't want me sleeping down stairs?" he asked him and Akito shook his head no, "No 'cause that would be uncomfortable and plus I want you to sleep up here...with me." He said some what embarrassed. Ikki found the blush that was quickly spreading across Akito's cheeks very cute. He walked over to him and leaned down capturing Akito's lips in his. Akito was surprised and thought about pushing Ikki away but decided against it, instead he kissed back. It was a short loving kiss and soon both boys pulled away. Ikki smiled lovingly down at Akito, "Ok, now I'm ready for bed." He said and Akito finished getting into bed and looked at Ikki, waiting for him to crawl in. Ikki did so and curled up with Akito giving him a kiss on his cheek, "I love you so much." He whispered to the blue haired boy. Akito giggled, "I love you too." He said turning to Ikki and cuddling up with him. Both boys soon fell asleep and had similar dreams of one another.

* * *

Kaito had arrived at the abandoned warehouse and went inside. Akira opted to stay in the trailer thing to wait for him. Kaito walked through the door and glared at the group who was laying on the floor playing a card game, "Do you have a 3?" he heard one of them ask then another say, "Nope, go fish." And he mentally smacked himself, 'They are playing go fish?' he thought to himself and growled, "Kyounii! What the hell is going on? I though I told you guys to wait!" he screamed at the dark brown haired girl. She looked up at him from her position on the floor, "I know but you never said we could not challenge them to a match that won't happen for a few months." She said then looked at the cards in her hand, "Hiro, do you have and Ace?" she asked the man. Hiro bit his lip and hissed, "Yes." Then he handed her the card, "Thank you! I get to go again!" she said and was about to ask her next question when Kaito came over to her and snatched her cards from her, "What possessed you to challenged them so early and catch it on live television?" Kaito shouted at her and she looked up at him with a pout, "I only thought of challenging them. Hiro was the one who got the TV dudes. Now give me back my cards!" she said and watched horrified as Kaito threw them to the ground, "Next time listen to my orders." He said then stomped to the door, "Aw man, now we have to start over!" he heard Kyounii whine as he left the building. 'Damn, does all she thinks about is playing cards?' he asked him self but shook his head and climbed back into the trailer and sped off.

* * *

((ok I'm doing a time skip since there is going to be no real change or any thing. Ikki and Akito are now in love. Akito, though, is still a little insecure and Agito is starting to accept Akito and Ikki going out, though he is keeping a close eye on Ikki and his actions toward Akito.))

It had been two since Ikki and Ringo broke up and in that time Ikki had been staying with Agito, Kazu and Akito. It was only until Ringo moved out of the house that he had bought. Ringo was currently looking for a house far, far away from them and the last Ikki has heard, she had managed to find a place. Ikki had asked her about if she wanted any rights to Kelly and her responds was that she wanted nothing to do with it. They had all been sleeping when Agito and Akito both woke up at the same time with a scream. Kazu and Ikki both jumped out of their beds they were in and looked at their lovers. "Are you ok?" they both asked their lovers. Akito groaned, "Hospital, now!" he groaned out and Agito glared up at Kazu, "Fuck, does it look like I'm all right? Get me too the fucking hospital before I decided to rip this baby out myself!" he shouted and Kazu jumped off the bed and grabbed his cell calling for an ambulance.

Kazu helped Agito off the bed and down the stairs. He went into the living room with him and set him on the couch to wait for the ambulance to get there. He looked to the stairs to see Ikki helping Akito down. Akito looked up at Kazu and grunted, "Are they on their way?" he asked panting slightly. His body hurt and he really was getting annoyed with it. "Yes they are." Kazu said as Akito was let down onto the couch next to Agito. Agito looked at his twin and smiled, "Dock said we might die doing this." He whispered to him and Akito chuckled, "Yes I know." He said with a sigh then groaned loudly, "Where are they?" he asked Kazu and the other boy turned too looked at the two pregnant boys on the couch. He was going to say some thing when there was a car noise out side.

Ikki had gone back upstairs and grabbed their bags and Kelly as well as her bag then headed down stairs to hear Kazu. "Um, I didn't hear sirens." He said looking confused and Kazu answered the door and four woman walked in. They giggled then headed over to Akito and Agito. Two of them went over to Akito helping him up and out the door while two help Agito up and out the door. Kazu and Ikki followed them out the door. Ikki had Kelly in his arms and Akito's bag on his back. Kazu had Agito's bag and Kelly's bag. Ikki was surprised to see a white van instead of an ambulance. He also noticed a red dragon curled around an egg on the side of the van. The two pregnant boys were put into the van and then Kazu and Ikki got in. Ikki was surprised, the inside was just like the inside of an ambulance just bigger. Two of the girls hopped up front and two of them stayed in the back monitoring Agito and Akito. Ikki noticed then that the girls were wearing white cloths and on the white scrub shirt they were wearing was a red dragon curled around an egg, just like on the door. 'Who…are these people?' he thought then looked at Kazu as the van took off going through back roads that were not very busy.

"Kazu, I don't get it…how come the media is not after them?" he asked his friend. He had been wondering this for quiet some time now. Kazu looked over at him and smiled, "People think they are girls when we go for walks and we have been keeping quite about them being male and pregnant. The hospital we are going to is one that specializes in male pregnancy. They are called the Red Dragon and disguise them selves as a Chinese restaurant. We will be going in through the back of the building when we get there." He said and Ikki blinked, "So only this Red Dragon place knows of them being men?" he asked still confused and Kazu sighed as he watched Agito and Akito. "Yes, they've been helping us since we found out that they were pregnant." Ikki was alarmed by this and frowned, "But wait, we went to a normal hospital when we found out." He said shaking his head and cuddling Kelly closer to him. She was getting big and Ikki knew soon he would have to teach her to walk. Kazu let out another sigh, "Their doctor was working there for part time and he had saw that they were pregnant and switch them over to his care at Red Dragon. If a regular doctor had found that, they would have thought it was a tumor or a parasite and gotten rid of it." Ikki nodded his head even though he was still confused. He was confused because how it possible for these two normal…well sorta normal… boys became pregnant, that was just impossible…or so he thought.

He sighed relieved when they pulled into the back of a building. The two girls in front got out and came around helping the other two girls get Akito and Agito out. They lead them into the back of the building. There was a woman waiting there and as Akito and Agito were lead off the woman asked Ikki if he wanted her to take Kelly to the child's room. Ikki handed her over to the woman and she bowed slightly before walking off with Kelly. Ikki then follow Kazu to the waiting room where they checked in Akito and Agito then they were lead to where the two boys were. They were lead up the stairs and down the huge hall to a room. They were allowed into the room and Ikki couldn't help but notice that the room looked just like a hospital room and every thing. Ikki sighed as he went over to Akito who was lying on a bed looking miserable. Agito was lying on the other bed also looking miserable, Kazu stood next to him.

The doctor came in and evaluated the two and took some notes, asked them questions then nodded his head again, "You two are only experiencing contractions. Since you are males these will be very painful for you. Would you like some morphine to dull the pain?" the doctor asked and Akito shouted, "Yes! Please, do you have to ask?" he whined. Agito held back a pained laugh to his twins out burst. "Well, Akito, if he don't ask if we want it and gave it to us with out our permission we could sue him…I mean what if he didn't know we were allergic to it? He would be in trouble and lose his job." Agito explained then glared at the doctor, "Fuck, you heard the boy! Go get the fucking morphine already!" he shouted at him. The doctor chuckled and left the room to do just that. In a half hour both boys had morphine in their system and were quiet out of it. They both soon past out and fell asleep, Kazu and Ikki left the room. They went to the doctor's main office to have a chat with him.

"So doc, how will the babies be delivered?" Ikki asked sitting down in a chair across the doctor's table and where the doctor was sitting. "They will be delivered by C section since that is the only way to deliver them." The doctor said leaning forward to rest his head on his hands. Kazu sighed also taking a seat in a chair right next to Ikki. "Ikki there is some thing you need to know." He said to his best friend. Ikki looked toward him questionably, "What is it Kazu?" he asked the blond boy who seemed to always have a beanie on his head. "Doc, why don't you tell him what you told Agito, Akito, and I." Kazu said as he slumped forward in his seat, it was starting to make his butt hurt and numb at the same time. The doctor looked at Kazu then at Ikki who looked back curiously. He let out a sigh then spoke, "When we found out that the two boys were pregnant we tried to convince them to have an abortion but they told us that they don't believe in taking a life like that. On these terms we told them the consequences of carrying the babies to full term. Since they are male their bodies are different than a female, if they did not exercise often then they would be in pain and may loss the babies in a miscarriage. As you can see they did not, they had followed what I told them to do, but they are no where near out of danger yet. You see this is the hard part, removing the infants. They are now putting their lives in danger because this is the first time we have dealt with a male pregnancy and we are not sure what we will find when we open them up." He let out a sigh, "The point I am trying to make is that they might loss their lives." Ikki was speechless, Akito might die! He could not bare for that to happen and he shook his head very nervous and scared.

Kazu watched his friend and patted him the shoulder comfortably, he knew how he felt. He was also scared he might loss Agito during the C-section as well and didn't know if he would be able to live with himself if he ever did. He felt very bad for Ikki because, unlike himself, Ikki has not spend much time with Akito, they had only just started to regain their friendship. Kazu knew that if Akito were to loss his life, Ikki might just loss himself and might not be able to live another day. Ikki looked toward him and Kazu could see the fear in his eyes. He then looked at the doctor, "Will we be able to be with our lovers while you do the C-section?" Kazu asked him seriously and the doctor smiled, "Of course but if any thing goes wrong we will have to ask you to leave the room." Kazu let out a relieved sigh and prayed nothing bad would happen.

The two boys were now back with their boyfriends waiting for some thing to happen. They were both pretty tired, but stayed up to watch over their partners. They both jumped though when both Agito and Akito woke up, "The babies are coming!" they both shouted at the same time. Ikki jumped up and looked at Akito and Agito frantically, "I'll go get the doctor!" he shouted, but realized Kazu said it with him. Kazu and him looked at each other nervously and Agito growled, "Fuck! Just go get the damn doctor!" as he shouted this, the doctor and a few nurses rushed in. In a blink of an eye, both pregnant boys were rushed out the room and to the operating room. It had already been set up and ready for the two boys. Kazu and Ikki followed putting the scrubs on that were offered to them before entering the room. They then went to their respected lovers and sat next to them holding their hand.

The C-sections went very quick and there seemed to be no issues. Both Ikki and Kazu grinned at one another when they both heard the wailing cries of two babies. Agito let out a sigh, "Fuck..." he mumbled then shifted his eyes to Kazu, "Fuck, you should get neutered, that way I don't end up pregnant again." He laughed out jokingly then looked over to Akito and smiled at him, "You ok?" he asked his other, who was currently crying at the moment and smiling. "Yes, I am." Akito said to his other half, who was more of a brother now as he looked up at Ikki. Ikki smiled down at him before giving him a kiss on the forehead and whispering, "I love you." He looked up when he heard a giggle and saw a lady their holding out a bundle. Ikki blinked before letting go of Akito's hand and grabbing the bundle, "Congratulations, it's a boy." The woman said watching Ikki cradle the bundle and moving the blanket back some what to look at the baby. What he saw was another beautiful being to add to his life. Staring up at him were two blood red eyes looking up at him. He sat back down in the chair that was provided for him and looked over at Akito who was curiously looking at Ikki's arms. Ikki smiled and placed the baby into Akito's arms, "Isn't he beautiful, Akito?" Akito's gold eyes welled up with tears that started to run down his face as he hiccupped, "Yes, he is." He said as the little baby in his arms yawned. He smiled down at the infant and noticed he had a small mop of dark blue hair on his head. It was darker then his hair and it just looked to cute.

Kazu and Agito had both received their baby as well in a similar fashion, Kazu had been handed the baby and passed him to Agito how looked at bit disturbed, "Fuck, are you sure I'm holding this thing right?" he asked his lover as a flush lighten up his pale skin. Kazu chuckled, "First, it is a he and second, yes you are Agito." He chuckled again as Agito grumbled and looked at the infant and blinked shocked to see a mop of blond hair on the baby's head, "Eh, Kazu…he has blond hair like you…" he said then his eyes widen as the baby opened his eyes and looked at him. Staring back at him were a pair of bright green eyes that had slits. They looked like a cats eye and this made Agito want to laugh, "Fuck…I think there is some thing wrong with his eyes." Kazu leaned over and looked at the baby's eyes. "Hehe, Agito, he has your eyes…just, they're green." He said as he smiled down at the baby. Agito blushed even more, "Fuck…I knew that." He said looking down at the baby with a content smile.

The papers for them to sign were brought over. Akito looked up at Ikki and smiled shyly, "I still like the name Alexander Hue Minami." He whispered and Ikki nodded his head with a grin, "I love the name! And if you switch the A and the H around you get H.A.M for his initials!" Akito looked at Ikki as if he head grown two heads and one of the heads ate the other one. "Ok then Ikki-kun…I think you need some sleep…" he said with a laugh.

Agito had also looked over at him like he was nuts then looked at his own child, "So, um…do you still want to name him Zackary Lee Mikura?" Kazu asked his lover bringing his attention to him, "Fuck yes, since that was the name we agreed upon." He growled out and Kazu chuckled once again, "Calm down, I'm only making sure." Once both babies' birth certificates were done the two couples were lead back to their room. The babies were also brought into the room and were placed into their own crib like things next to their 'mothers'. Agito and Akito both fell asleep to tired to stay up and Ikki and Kazu both watched over their babies and lovers as they slept.

* * *

Out side the building, across the street was parked Kaito's truck. Kaito was currently inside on his cell, "So, the babies have been delivered?" he asked and a voice replied with a yes. Kaito grinned, he was glad that he had an inside person in the building or else he would never know when the babies were born or where they were. "Good, expect you check to come by mail tomorrow." He said then hung up. His plan would work now that the infants were born.

* * *

ok guys, this is chapter 9. I hope you like it. Sorry it was late but I had writers block for the longest of time . Anyways…R&R please :) and hope you enjoyed it. also, sorry if it is short .


End file.
